custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tali Aruvann
Tali Aruvann is a female Zeraton diplomat, and was a commanding officer on the starship Unova. History Early History Tali was born on the Zeraton starship Umbra to a diplomatic family of the Zeraton aristocracy. From early on, she learned how the government worked, and later became an ambassador to other planets for the ruling government. Her diplomatic positions carried her high in the Zeraton Empire, and she was ranked as a top tier diplomat, awarding her a Kraakl biosuit, one of the most honorific tools a Zeraton can own. "Creators" During a diplomatic mission to a Zeraton "fringe world", Tali's ship was captured by the great beings, who held the crew in a prison on an unknown planet. She and her team were treated well, but then became subjected to vicious experiments. The great beings began injecting her with silver fluids, jolted energy through her body, and performed strange surgeries and dissections. Tali was later freed with the rest of her crew. They soon discovered that these augmentations had granted them abilities to use elemental powers. Rogue's Abduction Tali was ordered to be the "Contact" officer on the exploratory ship, Unova. She was to establish good relationships with the empire and any new species that the ship came across. Sadly, everything did not go as planned. The starship came across the stellar system around which the planet Revasain orbited. They discovered that the planet was being used as the headquarters for an alliance between the Rebels and the Ascension Groups, a notorious and totalitaristic governmental system dominated by science officers from multiple species. Tali's brother, Rogue, was lost during a ground operation against the rebels. Tali would not except that her brother was killed, and ordered search parties to look for Rogue. An unknown Zeraton always reassured Tali that Rouge was simply on a covert operation, staged by the Empire. But Tali did not believe him, and continued to search for her missing brother. Three months later, Rogue was found a battlefield, where an Ascension Group militia had already heavily wounded him. He was taken back to the ship, and reconstructed by the Unova's medical officer, Saren. Mata Nui Construct After rescuing Rogue, the Unova continued its mission, coming across a strange star system called Solis Magna. While scanning the system, Tali's brother went insane, killing the ship's crew and destroying necessary systems. The ship's military commander, Akatar Toruvann, ordered the Unova to be destroyed by its escort. Tali, Akatar, and a small team of Zeraton escaped to a strange alien construct on a planet known as Aqua Magna. Tetra Nui Involvement When the team had set up camp, a young officer had found some beings that were native to the construct. They were brought back to camp, where Tali was to engage first contact protocol with them. Tali was astounded to find out that these beings, called "Toa", spoke her language, but she had long ago learned to keep her emotional responses on her inside only. The Toa eventually helped her team to lead an assault on the Unova, to capture (or kill) Tali's insane brother. During the mission, Tali was paired with a young Toa named Malachi. Although she would not admit it, she had started gaining an affection for the alien. The mission ended in failure, as an Order of Mata Nui agent called Ra captured the entire team and imprisoned the group with a large amount of prisoners. Tali was taken to be interrogated by this Ra. She refused to answer any of his questions, but luckily, she was rescued by an strange being known as Archangel. After her rescue, Tali talked with Malachi as Archangel interrogated Ra. Within a few minutes, Tali had learned that Malachi was also harboring a love for her. This conversation was cut short, however, when a mutant soldier attacked the entire group. The creature had stolen Ra's protodermis bolt launcher, and used standard protodermis spheres to incapacitate most of the individuals in the room. When he moved to Tali, however, he had used an energized protodermis bolt, which caught her in the back. Saren tried to treat the wound, but the substance had taken root, causing strange gene mutations and other odd effects. Tali's biosigns then flat-lined, and she "died". Toa Personality Tali is smart, social, and curious. She is a polar opposite of her brother, as she believes diplomacy will keep the peace and bring the Empire to a stage of prosperity. Tali was also very affectionate, and was constantly protective of her brother, even after he went insane. After she found out that Rogue had murdered the crew, she was heartbroken, and had trouble getting over the revelation. Malachi had privately comforted her during this time. She eventually fell in love with Malachi, but never allowed him to know this, as Akatar would not allow an inter-species relationship. Tali was also fiercely aware of her mortality, and did her best to count her life to bettering the universe around her. She never gave up a cause she knew was right, and was always present at meetings of the Zeraton Imperial Senate. Even after she mutated into a Toa, she retained this selfless trait. Tools Tali carries a plasma dagger, which can focus her power of lightning through, and also has a heavy magnum sidearm. Trivia *Tali's name comes from the Mass Effect character Tali'Zorah *She was experimented upon by the great beings, granting her control over lightning. Category:Order of Mata Nui